


Unknown

by Starlight_Bia



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romantic Fluff, South Park: Phone Destroyer AU, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Bia/pseuds/Starlight_Bia
Summary: 99,9% do universo é inexplorado, um dado verídico, mas entender o significado de um sentimento é algo ainda mais desconhecido para um cyborg





	Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: DK-Alves
> 
> yoyo pessoal, bem esse é outro desafio [Dah2] criado por @Twecker e @ClotsQueen [que eu recomendo muito!] 
> 
> o tema era AU[universo alternativo] e eu escolhi Phone Destroyer, fui sorteada por toda minha sorte com meu OTP -Bunny- e escrever isso foi uma das coisas mais novas que ja fiz, pois eu nunca escrevi sci-fi, foi algo beeeeeeemmm novo, mas eu gostei bastante 
> 
> antes de mais nada, qualquer menção à "Admiravel Chip Novo" da cantora Pitty não é mera coincidência 
> 
> essa fic se passa no futuro, afinal é sci-fi :P

Ano – 2050

“Quando falamos no espaço pensamos em um lugar onde início e fim são coisas inexistentes...99,9% do espaço é inexplorado, embora dizer que 0,01% é um número aproximado do que temos, seria chutar muito alto.”  
“A área do espaço conhecido é de aproximadamente 93 bilhões de ano- luz. Cada ano-luz é equivalente a 9,5 trilhões de quilômetros de distância.”  
“Quando as estrelas morrem, sua luz permanece no espaço por vários anos, a maioria das estrelas que vemos hoje podem ter morrido há muito tempo atrás.”

— Essas foram minhas últimas atualizações desde 2040...  
Embora fosse um cyborg, sua voz parecia tão humana que ninguém imaginaria que suas cordas vocais haviam sido gravemente feridas há anos.  
A adaptação ao novo mundo não fora algo tão difícil quanto imaginou, embora sentisse falta da Terra, planeta em que morou antes de ser levado, para onde estava agora, após o resultado de uma luta frustrada contra a Rainha Alien Red, batalha essa que teve como consequência mais da metade de seu corpo dilacerado e transformado em partes mecânicas, deixando apenas seu rosto, coração, uma parte do cérebro e alguns membros superiores de seu corpo intactos.

Stan entrou na sala de montagem assim que o cyborg terminou a frase, indagando quantas atualizações ainda faltavam para que seu projeto estivesse pronto. Era algo trabalhoso demais, principalmente quando aliens tentavam, a todo custo, hackear seus projetos e modificar os arquivos de seus robôs, atrapalhando muito em seu progresso.  
Stan Marsh era um programador profissional, além de criador de robôs, mesmo que só tivesse apenas um pronto, apelidada de Bebe, sua primeira criação, que era responsável por zelar a torre em que Marsh mantinha seus projetos, proteger a si mesmo contra softwares maliciosos e também buscar e executar algumas atualizações para Kenny.  
— Como está, Kenny? Vim fazer as últimas atualizações. Logo você vai estar completo de novo. — Marsh disse curtamente, deixando totalmente de lado o fato de ter deixado o amigo por uma década inteira.  
O cyborg se virou e sorriu.  
— Hey Stan, quando estarei completo? — Perguntou animado, ignorando a pergunta do cientista.  
— Logo. Só me dê mais alguns dias para terminá-lo. — O programador tinha um tom triste em sua voz. — Em breve vai estar completo de novo...  
A expressão no rosto de Marsh era quase tão triste quanto seu tom de voz, Kenny não conseguia entender o porquê pois suas partes mecânicas estavam funcionando perfeitamente até momento e seus ferimentos já haviam melhorado bastante, mesmo que fossem realmente sérios, claro, isso há dez anos.  
— Está tudo bem? — Kenny preocupou-se. Apesar de anos sem ver e estar com seu salvador, o cyborg o conhecia bem para entender que ele não se preocuparia com qualquer coisa.  
— Nada com que deva se preocupar, só preciso verificar se não há vírus no seu sistema ou se precisa de alguma troca ou atualização. — Disfarçou, tentando não demonstrar tristeza dessa vez, mesmo que por dentro estivesse se remoendo com o que estava prestes a fazer.  
— Já fazem dez anos desde minhas ultimas atualizações, pelo menos é o que meus dados dizem. — Comentou o cyborg.  
O programador suspirou, decidido que aquilo era certo a se fazer.

****

Ano – 2055  
Vinte anos após a Rainha Alien dominar boa parte dos planetas conhecidos por nós, a situação da Terra, que já era critica devido a ignorância humana com o próprio planeta, ficou muito pior, indicando que em poucos anos o globo terrestre se tornasse inabitável e devido ao avanço rápido da tecnologia, era finalmente possível mandar os humanos restantes para outros planetas, para fugir das crueldades que Red exercia sobre suas áreas dominadas.  
Butters sabia que não era seguro explorar outro planeta sozinho, especialmente quando o exército da Rainha Alien ganhava força e invadia outros mundos, entretanto ele fora o único a se voluntariar para a missão — e ainda era um novato —. Era perigoso, afinal estava em meio ao espaço, lugar onde Red poderia achá-lo a qualquer momento, porém era necessária essa viagem. Contudo, o loiro não se importava em ser apenas um pontinho insignificante no meio do espaço, para ele chegava a ser algo fascinante demais. Ele simplesmente amava o espaço e seus mistérios.

Assim que avistou o objetivo de sua missão, um planeta que estava em uma de suas pesquisas — na via láctea — sobre os locais ainda não dominados por Red, Butters reparou que um dia aquele planeta já fora um local completamente avançado — aparentemente muito melhor que a Terra — devido as torres de pesquisas, casas de arquitetura peculiares, carros tecnológicos abandonados pelo lugar, porém tudo ainda intactos. O loiro sentiu seu coração acelerar e a ansiedade tomar conta de seu corpo, afinal, era tentador visitar planetas novos, estranhos, que além de satisfazê-lo pessoalmente, com seus desejos de viajar pelo universo, tinha como motivo muito importante descobrir planetas seguros para a humanidade.  
Mais alguns minutos se passaram até a nave do astronauta sentir a gravidade do planeta o puxando para dentro, fazendo o loiro sair de seus pensamentos sobre o lugar e se preparar para a aterrissar, que fora tranquila devido a gravidade se parecer como a da Terra.  
Assim que saiu da nave, pisando em terra firme, a máquina que empunhava em mãos indicava níveis de oxigênio suficientes para um ser humano sobreviver, o que fez Butters se arriscar e retirar seu capacete, confirmando suas informações e percebendo que o gás era mais puro que o planeta de onde viera, devido à natureza bem presente e muito bem preservada, além de exótica.  
Além de tudo que vira minutos atrás em sua nave, tendo a certeza que o lugar era deserto e muito quieto, Butters se espantou como tudo era limpo e tão bem cuidado que era difícil imaginar que estivesse abandonado.  
— Torre de controle, — Butters chamou pelo rádio — chegada ao planeta Strars L966 feita com sucesso. Prosseguirei com a missão até ter certeza que é seguro. — Desligou o aparelho — Preciso anotar tudo isso em meus relatórios. — Lembrou o loiro enquanto seguiu em direção pela cidade silenciosa.

Conforme caminhava, o astronauta sentia que estava em uma realidade futurista, como nos filmes ou jogos, com a diferença desse ser um lugar tranquilo e limpo. Cada passo era como uma nova descoberta, o chão metálico possuía pequenos LEDs em algumas de suas extremidades e acendiam conforme o loiro andava sobre o metal. As construções eram totalmente diferentes da Terra, tão brilhantes que pareciam ser metais polidos de tanto que o astro brilhante mais próximo refletia sobre elas. Era tudo muito lindo.  
As horas passavam como na Terra, porém, um pouco mais devagar, sem muita diferença. Stoch podia até dizer que aquilo era praticamente um sonho que os humanos em seu planeta natal tanto queriam. Todos ali desejavam uma tecnologia avançada que os ajudassem em pesquisas para o melhoramento do globo terrestre, da vida dos seres vivos... Algo que eles já tentaram e fracassaram, piorando ainda mais a situação do povo.  
Os governos da Terra praticamente travaram uma batalha entre si, para saberem quem tinha a melhor tecnologia do mundo, afinal, isso geraria muito dinheiro, porém, como a instituição governamental nunca fora boa com administração do dinheiro público, obviamente isso afetou a população de todo mundo, gerando miséria em muitos países. Enquanto a Rainha Alien... Bem, ela apenas apressou o destino que o planeta estava seguindo.  
Lembrando-se de que tinha que reportar em seus relatórios, já que se distraíra com cada novidade no planeta e as lembranças da Terra, a ideia logo morreu ao parar em frente a uma torre de metal brilhante.  
O loiro observou-a por um momento até notar a porta de mesmo material desbloqueada. Aquilo lhe encheu de curiosidade, afinal, era uma boa oportunidade de entender como as coisas funcionavam naquele lugar.  
Parecia que estava dentro de uma máquina, com muitos circuitos, sistemas, e mecanismos... Era lindo demais. Haviam telas espalhadas por todas as paredes, algumas com notas e rascunhos de projetos, outras com imagens do local em si, vários computadores operando, onde o barulho de maquinários não era muito alto, além de alguns papéis rabiscados em cantos da sala na qual se encontrava. Reparou também uma escadaria que não parecia muito extensa.  
Era um espaço bem grande e com muitas salas, algumas travadas por senhas e códigos.  
Enquanto explorava o novo local, Butters começou a sentir uma presença estranha, não uma presença humana, mas algo diferente, como se tudo ali tivesse vida própria, porém, mesmo com a sensação de estar sendo vigiado, o loiro acabava se distraindo conforme seus olhos admiravam ainda mais o lugar.  
— REINISTALAR O SISTEMA! — Uma voz, um tanto robótica, ecoou alto assim que Butters avançou um pouco mais no local, fazendo-o lembrar um dos alarmes de segurança de sua base ou nave.  
Um som de passos no piso de metal era bem audível devido ao silêncio absoluto do local e isso gelou o sangue de Butters, afinal, ele deveria estar sozinho, certo? A voz que ouvira a pouco poderia ser um sistema de instalação automática caso detectasse vida humana, contudo, os passos não deveriam estar ali. Alguém ainda estava morando na torre!  
O loiro caminhou pelos corredores, devagar, o mais quieto possível, apenas ouvindo os sons dos computadores funcionando e outras maquinas operando, enquanto os passos de quem quer que fosse ainda era mais audível em algum lugar da torre.  
— Identifique-se! — O astronauta deu um pulo assim que ouviu a voz novamente, desta vez, uma garota de cachos loiros e fofos, apareceu em uma das telas espalhadas. Seu rosto era inexpressivo, porém, seu olhar era incrivelmente ameaçador.  
Butters demorou um tempo para responder, a garota parecia muito uma humana normal, no entanto era um robô! Suas partes metálicas em seu corpo e sua voz a entregavam, o deixando completamente surpreso.  
— Astronauta Leopold “Butters” Stotch. Venho da Terra para uma missão. — Disse calmamente, após se recuperar da surpresa, tentando passar confiança.  
A robô ainda o encarava furiosa, aproximando seu rosto da tela.  
— É melhor dar o fora, aqui não é permitida entrada de humanos ou seres de outro planeta. — Ela aumentou o tom de voz quando o garoto tentou responder algo — AVISO Ú-N-I-C-O.  
A tela desligou e tudo voltou a funcionar normalmente, algo que Butters sequer tinha reparado. Stotch pensou em obedecer as ordens da robô, porém ele estava ali para uma missão e não poderia decepcionar a todos, então seguiu torre a dentro, principalmente que ela poderia ajudá-lo, pois pelo fato dela ser um ser com inteligência a robô lhe contaria se o planeta era seguro ou não, além de explicar o que acontecera com os cidadãos e outras coisas que pudesse ajudar os restantes dos humanos.  
A construção era muito grande, havia várias salas onde computadores operavam sistemas, corrigindo quaisquer erros no sistema, algumas montavam outras maquinas, mas nenhum outro robô, apenas aquela garota, que Butters tentava procurar pelo local, que parecia proteger o prédio a todo custo, como se houvesse algo realmente valioso na torre.  
Mapear a torre não foi difícil, um dos computadores em uma sala qualquer, tinha o mapa de onde estava cada sala, havia também um ponto em vermelho, mostrando, provavelmente, onde a robô estaria, o que facilitava o seu encontro ou até sua fuga, caso necessário.  
— Oh, hamburgers... — Exclamou, continuando a exploração.  
À medida que andava, Butters notava algumas anotações nas telas penduradas nas paredes, como se contassem uma história. Uma delas começou a ditar o conteúdo do texto.

“5 de maio 2040 – Primeira atualização  
Finalmente consegui encontrá-lo e trazê-lo para este planeta, que é o mais seguro que consegui encontrar. Seu estado não é nada bom... Não sei como seu coração ficou intacto após quase ser totalmente consumido pela Rainha Alien, não sei se posso fazer muito por ele.”  
A tela se apagou após terminar a narração e outra se ligou na sequência:

“14 de junho de 2040 – Segunda atualização  
As próteses foram um sucesso! Ele está mostrando uma melhora muito significativa, embora seja totalmente dependente da inteligência artificial. Tenho atualizações a fazer em seu sistema. As ameaças da Rainha Alien ainda são bem sérias e não posso deixá-la interferir nesse projeto. Atualmente estou trabalhando em uma proteção que impeça qualquer tipo de espécie de adentrar este local.  
Você ficará completo logo, Kenny.  
Início do projeto Bebe, a robô de proteção”  
Butters ficou surpreso com essa anotação, percebendo então que a garota era um robô de proteção extrema e confirmando que ela realmente estava protegendo o local, ou melhor, o tal “novo projeto”.

Ele foi acordado de seus devaneios quando a terceira tela ligou.  
“8 de agosto de 2040 – Última atualização  
Bebe é excelente, não somos ameaçados por aliens há muito tempo e Kenny está quase completo, todos seus sistemas funcionam perfeitamente, ele parece estar lidando bem com as atualizações. Admito que não queria estar escrevendo essa nota, não queria ter que tomar uma decisão tão extrema, mas sou o único humano deste planeta e ainda programador desse lugar, porém preciso deixar esse planeta por tempo indeterminado... Meus motivos são bons...”

Última atualização de 2040, por Stan Marsh.

A tela se apagou, havia apenas mais uma, essa não ligou sozinha. O loiro, começando a perceber que se metera em um assunto um pouco delicado relacionado a uma robô superprotetora e um tal projeto desse suposto programador, sem fazer ideia de seus objetivos. Stotch tocou na tela, essa não narrou mais nada do texto, apenas deixou passar o conteúdo da anotação.

“16 de julho de 2050 – Final  
Eu realmente não queria atualizar essas notas, ninguém apareceu aqui nesse dez anos, não faria sentido atualizar, mas algo me diz que um dia serão úteis... Enfim... Eu tenho que desativá-lo, Red consegue modificar arquivos de máquinas agora, eu não posso deixá-la o afetar ainda mais. Bebe também corre risco mas não poderei desativá-la. Deixá-los na torre é o mais seguro a se fazer, mas eu não posso continuar nesse planeta, não posso continuar com isso...  
O projeto Kenny estará desativado a partir de agora e Bebe estará no modo Hunter, por isso, se alguém estiver lendo isso, deixe a torre de programação antes que Bebe te encontre ou vá até o último andar e termine o projeto por mim.”  
Últimas atualizações de 2050, por Stan Marsh.

Butters começou a ficar ainda mais curioso, e um pouco confuso, sobre esse tal projeto tão importante para que um programador confiasse em qualquer um, sem saber se poderia ser a própria Rainha Alien lendo isso, para que deixasse o projeto Kenny completo. E claro, Stotch seguiu até o último andar.  
Ele ouvia aos avisos de Bebe que surgia nos alto-falantes espalhados pela torre alertando-o de não se prosseguir com o percurso. Butters mantinha cuidado em seus passos, pois estava longe do computador com o mapa pra saber onde a robô estaria naquele momento.  
— Não vou deixar você destruir os planos do meu programador! — Alertou a robô ainda mais irritada quando Stotch encontrou os degraus que levava ao andar superior.  
Seja lá quem for Stan, ele realmente se dedicou a essas maquinas, pensou enquanto começava a subir a escada da torre, tomando muita cautela para não ser visto pelos sistemas hackeados por Bebe.

Uma sala, a única que estava com a porte de metal bloqueada por um sistema de segurança, podia ser vista no fim do corredor, fazendo-o concluir que aquele era o último andar.  
— Parece que é hora de acabar com isso... — O astronauta tocou a tela em sua frente onde a voz que havia ditado as notas anteriores soou.  
Rosto não reconhecido!!!  
Ativar sistema de proteção!!!  
O rosto de Bebe apareceu na tela novamente, porém, diferente da primeira vez, seu rosto possuía uma expressão séria e seu olhar parecia menos agressivo que antes, principalmente por seus LEDs vermelhos, no lugar da íris e pupila, não estarem acesos.  
— Por que quer tanto saber sobre esse projeto? Você sequer é desse planeta e seu lugar é na Terra, humano. Minha função aqui é proteger o que está atrás desta porta, não posso deixá-lo apenas entrar e falhar com minha única tarefa. — Disse calmamente.  
— Eu também quero cumprir minha única missão, que é achar um lugar seguro para a humanidade viver... A Rainha Alien está ameaçando a Terra, não temos outra escolha... — Stotch a encarou, esperando uma reação da robô — Eu preciso saber se aqui é seguro o suficiente para os humanos restantes viverem. — O loiro percebeu que Bebe parecia não acreditar em suas palavras, então pensando rapidamente, ele procurou outra saída — O caso de seu programador me chamou a atenção. Ele tinha um objetivo de terminar seu projeto que parece importante. Ele é um humano também, não é? Neste momento em que estamos agora, os humanos tem que se ajudar. — Butters tentou convencê-la que suas intenções eram boas naquele lugar.  
Bebe ficou confusa, ela não conseguia entender o que aquele humano queria dizer, mas lembrou de seu programador, Stan. Ela não queria falhar com ele, mas o garoto a sua frente também tinha uma missão importante.  
Ela não teve outra escolha.  
— Permitir acesso a sala de controle... — Bebe disse quase em um sussurro — Humano, não falhe em sua missão! — Alertou, antes da tela escurecer.  
A porta foi erguida por um cabo metálico após ser desbloqueada, o loiro ficou maravilhado assim que avistou o interior da sala com tantas telas com comandos e sistemas e luzes LEDs espalhadas pelo cômodo... Era incrível! Notas e diários nas telinhas de tablets com informações sobre o projeto ou sobre alguma prótese, papéis jogados sobre uma bancada, muitos fios espalhados pelo local. E o cômodo não era escuro, apesar da cor preta, as luzes das pequenas lâmpadas azuis faziam o trabalho de deixar o lugar muito bem iluminado. O astronauta até poderia dizer que lá era o comando de todo planeta.  
Ele teve vontade de anotar tudo em seus relatórios naquele exato momento, no entanto, deixou isso de lado ao ver algo, na verdade alguém, já que parecia um humano, deitado sobre uma maca. Porém, assim que se aproximou percebeu que o humano ali tinha partes metálicas em seu corpo, em um tom alaranjado, completamente desgastado. Era um cyborg lindo. Abaixo da maca, havia um letreiro escrito “Kenny – Em andamento” em um tom azul brilhante.  
— Então é você... — Disse em um tom baixo, porém audível. O ser estava com os olhos fechados, como se estive apenas descansando — Eu vou te completar, como seu programador pediu.  
Butters sorriu, pois finalmente havia encontrado o tal “Kenny”, porém, logo a preocupação tomou conta de si ao perceber que agora teria que terminá-lo, sem saber como faria isso.  
O cyborg abriu os olhos após ouvir a frase final. Seus olhos azuis cerúleos brilhantes eram tão humanos que era difícil acreditar que havia alguma coisa computadorizada em seu corpo.  
Kenny se surpreendeu ao ver outro humano no local sem ser seu programador ou os humanos que vira há muitos anos, antes da tragédia com Red.  
— Eu não consigo reconhecer você... Quem é você e como chegou até aqui? — O cyborg questionou confuso. Ninguém nunca havia escapado de Bebe ou passado despercebido pelos sistemas de segurança uma única vez, tanto que o único capaz de entrar naquela sala era Stan — Você não se parece com meu programador.  
Sua voz era muito humana, embora sua caixa de voz, acoplada em sua traqueia, a deixasse um pouco robótica.  
O astronauta ficou ainda mais surpreso por não estar diante de uma máquina pura como Bebe, mas de um humano como ele, ou quase humano.  
— Astronauta Leopold “Butters” Stotch. Estou em uma missão da Terra em busca de um planeta habitável para os restantes dos humanos. Apenas vim fazer relatórios e pesquisas sobre, mas acabei encontrando essa torre e uns diários do seu programador, ele disse que você estaria desativado nesse tempo e pediu para quem chegasse aqui terminasse seu projeto.  
Kenny arqueou uma sobrancelha, duvidoso.  
— Desativado? Não, não pode ser. Nenhum de meus arquivos mostram um histórico de desativação e meu sistema interno não mostra nenhuma sinal de vírus que possa tê-lo forçado a isso. Eu estive apenas inativo. — Sua voz era calma, porém havia uma leve confusão em seu timbre. Stan realmente iria desativá-lo após tanto tempo? Desistir dele? Não! Isso era impossível. — Mas... Como sabe disso? Stan viaja muito pelo espaço e não voltaria em tão poucos anos.  
— Foram as notas que ele deixou no corredor principal. Nelas diziam sobre isso, que ele não poderia mais voltar aqui, parece que não é mais seguro pra ele...  
— E quanto a Bebe? E as ameaças da Red? E quanto... e quanto a esse planeta? — Kenny começou a ficar confuso com essa descoberta — Eu nem estou completo ainda pra poder proteger esse lugar!  
— É por isso que estou aqui, eu vou te terminar. Logo você vai estar completo. — O astronauta tocou seu ombro — Não se preocupe com tantas coisas agora, Ken... Ok?  
Embora metade do seu cérebro fosse computadorizado e dominante em seu corpo, o outro lado ainda era intacto, assim como seu coração, e ambos os órgãos vitais lhe enviavam uma sensação estranha pelo corpo, um sentimento que ele não sabia descrever, apenas sabia que podia confiar no humano que Bebe deixou entrar.  
— Eu não te conheço, meus sistemas não encontram nada sobre você, mas eu confio em você, de certa forma eu sinto que devo... confiar... — Declarou sincero.  
Butters sorriu.  
— Você foi atualizado nesse tempo? Deve ter alguma informação em seus arquivos que ajude em alguma coisa.  
— Posso até procurar no meu sistema um pouco sobre minhas últimas atualizações.  
Kenny pensou um pouco antes de procurar algo em seu banco de dados e como não havia recebido atualizações recentes, as únicas que tinha eram informações sobre o espaço, talvez fossem importantes.  
“Nebulosas são nuvens formadas por poeira cósmica, hidrogênio e gases ionizados a partir de restos de estrelas que se desagregaram. Ao serem observadas, as nebulosas apresentam formatos irregulares semelhantes aos das nuvens, o que foi determinante para a escolha do nome desses corpos celestes, pois a palavra nebulosa provém de um termo em latim que significa nuvem.  
A poeira cósmica que compõe esses corpos celestes pode aglutinar-se pela ação gravitacional. Assim, a união dos materiais que formam a nebulosa pode dar origem à formação de uma estrela. Por esse motivo, as nebulosas são chamadas de berços de estrelas.”

— Apenas isso, será que ajuda em alguma coisa? — Perguntou o cyborg.

O astronauta lembrou de tudo que aprendeu antes de sair da Terra, coisas interessantes como estrelas, nebulosas, buracos negros, galáxias e outras coisas relacionadas ao espaço. Ele não havia esquecido nada, mas adorava lembrar e relembrar o que eram. O espaço era magnífico.

— Leo...? — Kenny chamou, o garoto ao seu lado parecia estar em transe com a informação.

O garoto finalmente saiu de seus pensamentos, sobre suas memórias do espaço e voltou a olhar para Kenny, levemente envergonhado.

— Ah, desculpe, eu só... pensei aqui em como o espaço é incrível, você falando sobre nebulosas me trouxe algumas memórias, de quando eu sonhava em viajar pelo universo.

Por um momento o cyborg deixou a ideia das suas configurações de lado, lembrar do espaço, lugar onde já passou por tantas coisas, sejam elas boas ou não, o fez sentir-se nostálgico também. Ele tinha muitos arquivos salvos sobre o universo, as galáxias e planetas... Era um desperdício manter tudo sem revisar.

— Então você gosta de informações sobre o universo também... — Sussurrou, sem entender o porquê falava baixo, imaginando ser algum pane no sistema. — Eu acho tão incrível como são as supernovas... — Confessou.

— Então me conte mais sobre ela! — Exclamou o astronauta, lembrando do que lera e aprendera sobre o assunto, porém, o cyborg parecia gostar de contar sobre elas e Butters queria vê-lo assim.

“Uma estrela nasce sempre em uma nuvem de poeira e gás grande e fria que se encontra, geralmente entre outras estrelas de uma galáxia. Para que se inicie a formação de uma estrela é necessário que haja algum tipo de perturbação na nuvem como, por exemplo, a explosão de uma supernova como veremos mais a frente. Ocorrida a perturbação começam a se formar grumos –aglomerados de poeira e gás– no meio da nuvem, então esses grumos por causa da quantidade de massa e da temperatura sempre crescente começam a entrar em colapso e a arrastar cada vez mais matéria para dentro de si até formar um núcleo –isso leva cerca de milhões de anos, pouco tempo para uma estrela–, chamado de protoestrela. Mesmo assim, a protoestrela continua se aquecendo e arrastando matéria por meio de gravidade até o seu núcleo até se estabilizar, e se esse núcleo tiver massa o suficiente ele forma uma estrela.

Toda estrela é composta basicamente por hélio e hidrogênio e ela vai consumindo esse combustível ao longo de sua vida até que ele se esgote, ou seja, até que todo o hidrogênio tenha sido consumido. Quando isso ocorre a estrela morre, mas nem sempre ela se transforma em uma supernova. Isso vai depender de seu tamanho.  
Para que ao acabar o hidrogênio a estrela se transforme em uma supernova, ela deve ter uma massa bem maior que o sol, por exemplo. Quando isso ocorre, ela começa a transformar o hélio em carbono através da fusão. É o mesmo que ocorre com outras estrelas menores, só que em uma estrela tão grande a massa é suficiente para fundir o carbono em elementos mais pesados como o enxofre e o ferro. Assim que o núcleo é fundido em ferro ele entra em colapso por causa de sua própria gravidade e começa a cair sobre si mesmo, a parte externa da ex-estrela é expulsa violentamente para o espaço e gera uma onda de choque que pode desencadear o nascimento de outras estrelas em outras galáxias. O núcleo se torna tão compacto e denso em questões de minutos, que uma pequena porção dele pesaria toneladas. Então em seu núcleo os prótons e os elétrons se fundem e formam nêutrons, nessa fase ela já é chamada de estrela de nêutrons. Se a estrela que morreu for aproximadamente trinta vezes maior que o sol então, ao invés de uma estrela de nêutrons ela formará um buraco negro.”  
— Esse é meu arquivo favorito! — Exclamou animado — Elas são incríveis, né?  
O astronauta ficou impressionado, pois mesmo que já soubesse sobre as informações que Kenny ditava, ao ouvir o cyborg o fez sentir ainda mais próximo de seu amor pelo espaço. E ele podia sentir que Kenny também compartilhava o mesmo sentimento.  
— Incrível? É fascinante! — Seus olhos brilhavam e sua voz saia mais animada do que esperava — Nas minhas aulas de astronomia eu não tive o mesmo sentimento.  
— Quer ver algo realmente fascinante? — O cyborg se levantou da mesa e tocou uma tela próxima a sua maca — Eu queria mostrar isso a alguém há muito tempo, que não fosse Stan...  
Uma sala se desbloqueou. Kenny pegou a mão do Stotch em sua mão robótica e seguiram para o cômodo.  
Butters não conteve sua surpresa. Era um local cheio de anotações sobre espaço, estrelas e outras coisas relacionadas. Em alguns potes haviam pedras e partículas de outros planetas, o que deixou Stotch ainda mais fascinado. Porém, o que mais lhe chamou a atenção era que não havia um cobertura no teto, a sala era aberta e tinha uma vista incrível para as milhares de estrelas espalhadas pelo universo. E o melhor era que havia telas nas paredes, que graças ao imenso avanço tecnológico do planeta, era possível vê-las de perto, como se elas tivessem há alguns metros de distância.  
— Lindo, não é? Bebe me ajudou com isso, o tempo que fiquei inativo deixou esse lugar um pouco... desgastado, mas funciona perfeitamente.  
As lembranças do lugar o deixavam emotivo, se é que podia dizer que esse era o sentimento certo. Kenny não entendia seus sentimentos há muito tempo, ele sempre se sentia muito vazio, talvez fosse pelos membros metálicos em seu corpo ou a metade de seu cérebro que conflitava com a outra. Ele simplesmente não entendia, porém, agora, a sensação parecia diferente, algo o alertava em seu corpo, como se houvesse um pane em seu sistema.  
— Sempre que meu programador esquecia de me deixar inativo, eu vinha ajudá-lo nas pesquisas sem que ele soubesse, mas a maior parte da minha vida eu passei inativo na outra sala...  
Kenny parou na mesma hora, como se uma mensagem de alerta tivesse aparecido em sua visão. Vida? Ficar inativo não era uma vida, pelo menos não digna. Era como... se estivesse morto. Não completamente, afinal, seu coração ainda batia fortemente em seu peito, porém, ele vivia apenas de atualizações frequentes antes de ser esquecido na sala de pesquisa.  
Quando se deu conta disso foi como um choque de realidade.  
— Eu... como nunca percebi...? — A voz do cyborg era baixa e carregada de tristeza.  
— O que foi, Ken? — Perguntou preocupado, notando como algo havia mudado na expressão do outro.  
Kenny encarou suas partes robóticas e suspirou, assim que a sensação de estar completamente vazio tornou a atormentá-lo.  
— Eu sempre pensei que de alguma forma... eu estivesse vivo, como antigamente, mas isso... isso não é vida pra mim! E agora percebo que demorei muito para notar...  
Butters ficou sentido com as palavras do cyborg, de alguma forma ele sentia que devia fazer algo quanto isso, fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Mas como?  
— Você se sente assim também? Como se estivesse vazio? Ter a impressão de ser tudo programado, nada ser puramente orgânico, mas um código onde há todas as informações e essa ser sua realidade? — Sua voz ficou um pouco mais triste que antes.  
Vazio. Essa era a definição que seu coração lhe dava, a única parte de seu corpo que sabia que não havia nenhuma programação. Kenny sentia-se apenas morto por dentro...  
Claro, Butters não sabia como era ser programado, ter sistemas e partes mecânicas embutidos em seu corpo, porém ele entendia o sentimento que o cyborg sentia.  
— Minha vida também estava programada até chegar aqui. — Butters disse num tom baixo, porém audível — Era tudo programado também, tudo já predestinado, eu me adaptei a uma realidade no qual só percebi estar preso agora, talvez eu me sentisse vazio também, não triste, mas vazio, sabe? Como se faltasse alguma coisa. Escolhi fazer a missão pra me sentir completo no sentido de ajudar quem precisa, mesmo sabendo que tudo ainda estaria “programado”. Explorar, fazer os relatórios e mandá-los aos superiores, voltar para a Terra e depois que tudo estiver certo levar os sobreviventes pra um lugar seguro, como aqui.  
Ao ouvir, Kenny sentiu-se mal, pois o sentimento de estar incompleto era maior, afinal, ele não possuía nenhum objetivo como o jovem na sua frente, não mais. Não sabia se isso se devia ao seu lado robótico, pois mesmo que ainda fosse um humano, com o tempo sentia como se não fosse mais, onde até mesmo seus sentimentos desaparecia aos poucos.  
— Você deve ter passado por muita coisa na viagem até esse planeta, né? — Perguntou, tentando disfarçar o assunto que parecia lhe causar muita angústia — Quer dizer, o espaço, comparado a nós, é infinitamente maior.  
— A única com que me importei quando cheguei aqui era salvar os que restaram na Terra, então nada mais me interessava. E eu vou fazer isso, ajudar os humanos, mas agora você também precisa de mim. — Sua voz era doce e gentil.  
Kenny sentiu seus circuitos estalarem, como se algum problema já estivesse ocorrendo em seus sistemas. Não, se fosse isso ele reiniciaria de uma vez, então o que era? Será que estaria relacionado a Stotch? Que parecia se importar tanto com um cyborg que conhecera em tão pouco tempo?  
Acho que desconfigurei algum sistema.  
Pensou. Ele se sentia confuso, porém estranhamente mais completo. De alguma forma aquele garoto mexeu com seu sistema.  
— Um cyborg como eu não é mais importante que um planeta, ainda mais o seu planeta. — Kenny sorriu minimamente, ele não queria interferir nos planos de Butters.  
O astronauta sorriu.  
— Ken, você é diferente de qualquer outra pessoa que já conheci, e não, você não está programado como uma máquina qualquer. Eu sei que você pode ser muito mais que isso, principalmente que você ainda é um humano! Você só precisa se permitir a viver como mereça.  
Isso fez seu coração disparar, enquanto seu lado robótico do cérebro tentava processar o que estava acontecendo, porém sentimentos não são uma coisa racional, ele só precisava perceber isso, é algo para ser sentido.  
— Você acha? Talvez minha parte robótica não consiga entender que possa ser possível, mas eu sinto... bem aqui — Kenny pegou a mão de Butters e pousou-a no lado esquerdo de seu peito — que isso seja possível, que você tem razão. Eu... queria ter te conhecido antes, acho que esse era meu propósito.  
Butters sentia o coração do amigo bater fortemente, assim como seu naquele momento. Por alguma razão desconhecida, ele pensava o mesmo que o cyborg, talvez Stotch tivesse um propósito para estar ali e que talvez seu objetivo seja estar ao lado de Kenny.  
— Acho que nunca pensei que uma missão dessas pudesse me deixar feliz. Os meus motivos eram de salvar os humanos, mas parece que eu estava predestinado a parar aqui e te ajudar desde o começo.  
— Acho que você já cumpriu sua missão comigo, nunca me senti tão completo como agora.  
Stotch então percebeu, com essa frase, que seu objetivo parecia cumprido com o cyborg, afinal, ele deveria completa-lo, porém isso significaria que ele deveria deixar o planeta e o loiro não queria voltar para Terra, não agora. Principalmente quando ele mesmo parecia se sentir completo também, como se tivesse um objetivo ainda mais importante em sua vida.  
Kenny também não gostaria disso, não queria perder alguém que o fez se sentir completo. Ele poderia dizer que de certa forma o amou, mesmo que fosse repentinamente.  
— Eu... preciso voltar, Ken... Preciso ajudar os humanos também. — Sua voz tinha um tom melancólico.  
— Você chegou há tão pouco tempo... Tem certeza? Eu gostaria que ficasse mais...  
Butters acenou com a cabeça em negação, sentindo-se triste por partir, entretanto, ele ainda tinha sua missão pra cumprir.  
— Eu prometo que voltarei, prometo que vou estar com você novamente e te fazer se sentir completo pra sempre.  
Kenny o abraçou assim que ouviu essa frase, estremecendo ainda mais seu coração e mexendo em seu sistema.  
— É uma promessa, Leo... Eu vou te esperar aqui, totalmente ativo só pra te ver. Vou consertar o resto do que não vivi enquanto isso, mas cada vez que me sentir incompleto vou lembrar da promessa que me fez. — Kenny o soltou.  
— A Terra é próxima daqui, vou voltar em menos de anos, eu nunca vou esquecer você, Ken...  
Com isso, Kenny teve tempo de ensinar Butters um pouco sobre como era o planeta, onde o loiro dos olhos árticos finalmente anotava em seus relatórios.  
E após um tempo, Butters finalmente voltou ao foguete, retornando à Terra. Ele iria cumprir sua promessa, pois assim como as estrelas, que mesmo distantes eram visíveis por milhares de anos, nos faz se sentir ainda mais próximos delas assim como os sentimentos.

****  
Ano – 2051

Já fazia um ano desde que se conheceram. Um ano de suas promessas. Kenny ainda o esperava como todos os dias, olhando para o céu para ter certeza que o veria novamente.  
— Ainda tem esperanças, Kenny? — Bebe perguntou.  
Kenny afirmou sorrindo, ele sentia que o veria novamente.

Enquanto isso, Butters finalmente havia cumprido sua missão, encontrar o planeta ideal para os sobreviventes, e neste exato momento estava em sua nave, com as poucas pessoas restantes da Terra, indo em direção ao planeta onde conhecera a pessoa que o completava.  
Ele estava cumprindo sua promessa.  
— Logo estaremos juntos novamente...

**Author's Note:**

> surpresa? hehehe... eu não ia deixar um final triste não é? 
> 
> antes de mais nada queria agradecer as pessoas que me ajudaram com essa fic: Cami e Raissa, sem elas eu não pensaria em nada tão novo 
> 
> me surpreendi com os mais de 5K de palavras, nem eu acreditei quando fiz, foi uma surpresa muito boa 
> 
> sobre a pesquisa, EU FIZ UMA PUTA PESQUISA só pra usar uma vez, vulgo essa, quem é Discovery perto do meu amor por coisas novas? ok, brincadeiras a parte, as frases em itálico e entre parênteses são de sites do google como "Info Escola" 
> 
> Aliás! eu quero manter o título de FluffyQueen, então se teve mais fluffy que sci-fi, ja sabem o porque disso... E NÃO! EU NÃO ODEIO A RED! ela é minha garota favorita na série, mas eu pensei em algo pra ela nesse estilo pois eu queria fazer uma crítica e dar um pouco de voz pra ela nessa estória 
> 
> sobre a fic, eu tive que fazer umas pesquisas sobre robótica e espaço, pra me inspirar um pouco a música "Admirável Chip Novo" da Pitty ajudou pra caramba [tanto que há menções dela na fic] 
> 
> agradeço a quem leu, e digo que em desafios futuros [caso tenha] irei participar e me dedicarei tanto quanto pra esse <3


End file.
